Warrior of the People
by EighthDeadlySin
Summary: Arabella Swan is not your average teenager. Endowed with incredible skill, strength, and speed she is something other than human, and she uses that advantage to hunt and kill the Vampire species. Twilight revamped
1. To Prey Upon A Predator

London, England, 2008

Music blared from the speakers, lights flashed across the room. I could feel the heat radiating from the crowd as they moved with beat, their pulses drumming along with it. All except one.

A man sat at the other end of room, skin pale as a corpse, heartbeat nonexistent. His dark clothing contrasted dramatically with his platinum blond hair. His contact-bearing eyes scanned the room, searching… for a good, warm meal. An attractive redhead walked by him, and he rose gracefully in pursuit. I watched as he changed his mind, deciding on a petite Asian who was seated at the bar.

"Hmm. Picky eater" I mumbled to myself as he bent down to whisper in her ear. She giggled, taking his hand and grinning as he led her towards the exit. I rolled my eyes, mentally calculating how many young girls in miniskirts I'd seen enchanted into their own meaningless slaughter. I started after them, interrupted by a drunken college student trying to make a pass.

"'Ey, whadda doin' later tonight?" he asked, slurring and slopping a pint down his front shirt.

"Not you" I responded dully, keeping the walking dead man in my view. I quickened my pace as the two of them went through the back door, his arm draped around her shoulder. I knew he wouldn't attack her right outside the club, but probably lure her somewhere less public.

I crept up behind them, "accidently" bumping into Soon-To-Be-Supper. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Its these damn heals." I looked up, pretending to recognize her, my face showing surprise. "Hey, I met you at a party a few months ago. I was just talking to your friend, she said there was some home emergency. I think she was looking for you." The girl's face immediately showed concern, and she turned to the man beside her, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take a rain check. Bridget's sister is about to have her baby, something may have gone wrong."

"Some other time" he said, glancing at me. My long dark hair was pulled up in a loose bun, exposing my neck. I always preferred to make myself the bait rather than some defenseless human. It didn't hurt that my blood smelled better than most or that my satin shirt was really low cut. I practically had "Bite Me" written across my chest.

The girl dashed back into the club, leaving me alone with the Vamp. He smiled alluringly, trying to hypnotize me with his looks. Too bad for him I preferred men with a pulse. There was just something attractive about a guy who didn't try to eat people. Cannibalism wasn't a turn-on.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked, voice sweet and seductive. He gestured towards a sleek black sports car parked six feet away. "I'd love one" I replied with a smile, following him to his car. The seats were soft leather, the windows tinted dark. He climbed in on the driver's side, turned the key, put it in gear and sped off.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Arabella Swan. But really, shouldn't you be asking- 'What's your address?'"

He smirked, glancing sideways at me. "Good point. What's your address?"

"Well, tonight it's the Carrington. Hotel up by Lennox and Sharp." I played along, both of us knowing that's not where he was going to drive. He made a right turn, making it look as if we were headed straight there. Ten minutes we were nowhere near it. Awfully suspicious considering that the hotel was only a half mile away from Club Midnight. I tried my best to look innocently confused, "Are you lost?"

He looked back at me, completely relaxed, "A bit. I think I just missed the right turn." I remained silent as the car pulled up to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He put the car in park, "Why don't we make a pit stop here?" I met his gaze evenly, "Why not." I opened the car door, stepping back out into night. There was no one around for over a mile. Perfect.

He advanced towards me, eyes locked on my pale throat. "Feeling a bit peckish?" I asked, smirking. He looked up, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Just a little" he replied smoothly, coming to a halt two feet away. I leaned casually against the car, "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If you manage to draw blood, you can have it."

I laughed as he cocked his head, completely surprised by my knowledge of his intentions. I stepped forward, smiling. I shoved him away just as he leaned into my neck, sending him back fifteen feet. "What the hell?" he growled into the dirt, picking himself up. "Come on, big guy, how fun can it be without the challenge?" He bolted towards me and I side-stepped him just in time, managing to grab hold of the back of his neck. He snarled as I squeezed, lifting him off the ground. He back handed me with incredible force and I let go, stumbling back. "Lucky shot" I muttered, irritated. He lunged forward, teeth bared, tackling me to the ground. I kneed him in the gut, threw him off and got back on my feet as quickly as possible. He was already recovered, body tense, eyes full of need and rage.

We circled each other, eyes locked, both ready to pounce. He made the first move, punching my jaw and pulling my head back by my hair. "You know that rule about guys not beating on the womenfolk? Completely lost on you." He came up behind me, still holding me by my hair, growling as he leaned in for the kill. I kicked my left leg up, getting him right in the face, and twisted his arm around before he could regain his composure. He tried to head butt me but I moved to the side, taking his arm with me. He screamed in pain as I tossed it aside, quickly moving in to attack again. I hit him with brutal force three times before throwing him through the concrete wall of the empty warehouse.

He pushed himself up with his one arm and bolted forward to kick me in the back of the knees, knocking me off balance. He bent down, positioning himself directly above me and grabbed my neck, squeezing with all his might. I rolled over, prying his hands off me as I pinned him down.

I stood up, grabbing him by his shirt, and tossed him unto a concrete table. I ran to him, kicking his head clean off as he rolled on his back. I dismembered him as quickly as possible, taking the lighter out of my pocket. I ran back for the arm and piled up everything. A half empty bottle of alcohol sat on the floor covered in dust. I watched the bits go up in flames before turning back to the door.

I left the car, deciding to walk back to my hotel. I was in need of a little fresh air. Hundreds of Londoners were out enjoying their evening, taking a late night stroll with their dates, heading to a bar. A few were even walking their dogs. All of them were unaware just how dangerous the world could be. Some of them would eventually find out.

I decided to stop at my best friend's apartment, knowing he would still be up. We were both night owls, always had been. I pictured him sitting at his desk in front of his computer like always. He liked to monitor strange deaths- bodies that had turned up completely disfigured and unidentifiable, some not turning up at all.

I knock twice before letting myself in. He was the only person I knew who never bothered to lock their door. "Hey, Cal. Anybody get chopped into confetti as of late?" He swiveled around in his chair to face me, smirking. He looked me up and down, assessing my disheveled appearance. "Rough night?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Cup of tea" I replied lightly, settling down on his couch. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to put it all back in place.

"No bodies. No missings. All your hard work has paid off, Binx." He put his hands back behind his head and leaned back. "But I did come across something interesting. That information you want is currently in Forks, Washington. Should be easy to get."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "Well, I guess I'm going back home."

**To America, we go. This story was a lot of fun writing and imagining. Hope you liked it, thank you for reading, and chapter two will be coming soon!**


	2. Welcome Home

**Order up! The next slice is here. I dedicate this chapter to xNeverLetMeGoxx, my very first, very awesome reviewer of **_**Warrior**_

The airport was absolutely packed. It seemed that every Londoner and their mother _and _their uncle just happened to be leaving on vacation. I was beginning to wonder if there had been an evacuation I wasn't aware of.

A smooth, female voice sounded from above, "Flight 372 leaving to Seattle, Washington now calling to board. Flight 372 now boarding."

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket just as I was stepping in line with the other passengers. Only one person had this number.

"Hey, Cal. What do you need?"

An offended scoff responded, "Well, aren't we assuming. Who says I need anything?"

I handed the flight attendant my ticket, stepping onto the plane. "Your track record. Shooting the breeze is not your style."

Like always, he suddenly brightened up, cheerful again. "Guilty. I was going to butter you up first, but, what the hell? I was just sitting here, all alone, wondering if my best and most loyal friend would borrow me her car under the grave circumstance of mine being…wrecked."

He started rambling, making sounds of utter disgust between sentences. "This _moron _decides to step on the brakes with me six feet behind him and not a chance of braking in time. Wasn't even _remotely _my fault, the git. Oh, but is that what he tells Mr. High and Mighty Bobby? _'Oh, officer, thank goodness! This man just rammed me from behind. No provocation.' _Damn straight there wasn't any provocation. Playing frickin' Pin The Fine On The Bloody Englishmen. Damned Irish."

I snickered, settling down in my window-side seat. "You rant when bothered. Unattractive quality, really. And hey, I'm, Irish!"

"Nothin' against you luv, and you're only a third." I shrugged it off, shoving my carry-on under the seat.

A thick, squat man plopped himself next to me, reeking of rancid beef and tobacco. I gagged, turning to face the window and quickly covered my cell phone with my long hair as the stewardess passed down the aisle to check overhead compartments.

I could hear Cal typing on his computer and sipping a beverage, most likely his specialty mix of three different blends of energy drinks and a splash of something that wasn't quite legal in the Mother Country. It had helped me get through quite a few all-nighters. "So Binx, how's London supposed to survive without you?"

"It'll manage" I replied dryly.

"Come on, you're the city's Spiderman or Superman, or whatever."

I laughed. "I've always thought of myself as more the 'Catwoman' type. Plus, red and blue tight suits- not for me."

"You could always wear an itsy bitsy, teeny tiny, little polka dot bikini."

"Cool. I could attract both hungry vampires and dirty old perverts" I said, eyeing the hygiene-lacked man beside me. I glanced around, shrinking down in the seat as I realized the flight attendant was glaring at me with a peculiar mix of disapproval and the kind of grimace only bunched panties could inspire. "I better go. Sue the Stewardess is about five seconds away from giving birth to a cow. Oh… look at that- a little sign that says 'No cell phone use in plane'. Funny how the phones which require a credit card all seem to be approved."

He chuckled, now munching on some sort of snack food. "Alright, alright. Bring me back something American… a ridiculously high medical bill or something."

"I'll see what I can do. Bye, Cals."

"Yeah, thanks for the car. Bye." Click.

"Wh- ? I didn't- . Oh, for the love of God." I hung up, tucking my phone back into my pocket, praying- for his sake, that my car was in perfect condition upon my return.

The man next to me seemed to be fascinated with something located between my armpits. "Something on my shirt?" I asked sweetly. He turned away, face red.

_"Ladies and gentleman, the captain has turned on the Fasten Seatbelt sign. Please remain seated until the signal light is off. Thank you and enjoy your flight!"_

I pulled out my headphones and turned up the volume to block out my fellow passenger's bickering. I closed my eyes and listened to the pianist, soothing me to sleep.

When I woke, the plane was landing and the sky was dark. The man beside me was snoring loudly, a spot of drool hanging down his chin. I gathered my things together and stretched as the plane touched down.

My father was waiting for me as soon as I stepped out. I smiled shyly, a bit rusty at showing my affection for the man I hadn't seen in almost two years. We had kept in touch over the phone, but hadn't actually visited since I was fifteen. He had been quite shocked when I called him and asked to stay for a while.

"Hey, Bell" my father greeted me, pulling me into an awkward one-armed hug. "How have you been kid?"

"Fine" I answered, my voice a note higher than normal. I wasn't accustomed to being nervous.

"Good to hear. Alright, so we better get going. I suppose you'll want to take tomorrow off to unpack and get settled, huh?"

"Ah, I was actually hoping to get enrolled and kind of find my place among today's teens. I don't want to fall behind." I smiled and turned to grab my bags. "So, do I still have a room, or what?"

"Of course. Whenever you need it, God knows I don't. Too much wasted space in that house as it is. All I need is my bedroom, bathroom, and a little spot to put the fridge." I followed him to the car, discussing weather, politics, school subjects- anything that had nothing to do with our neglected relationship.

He surprised me by announcing that he was giving me his dark red pick-up truck, which had sat undriven in the garage for some time. Being the police chief of Forks, he really had no use for anything that wasn't his cruiser, and I was more than happy not to have to ride to school in it. I thanked him sincerely, all the while looking down at my hands as he accepted my gratitude.

Three hours later and we were…home. The word sounded strange to me. I had been living in a dorm room up until a few days ago when a fire destroyed our entire hall. Some idiotic sophomore had left her curling iron on and burnt the place the place to ash. Our Head Mistress had decided to put up twenty of us in a hotel; the other ten were forced to hold up in the Junior High kid's extra rooms. Boarding school was not all it was cracked up to be.

My parents, divorced as of my second birthday, never had a lot of money to spare, but wanted me to have the finest education possible. Thanks to financial aid and my outstanding grades, I was accepted to Rose K. Martins American School of England my freshman year.

My room looked exactly the same as the last time I'd seen it; full sized bed huddled in the corner, dark hardwood floors, my black & white photography portraits hanging on the faded yellow walls. Only my sheets and comforter had been changed- once a childish floral set and now plain white with a few black billows. I suddenly felt twelve years old.

"Well, goodnight honey." He stepped out of my room, lingering in the doorway. "And Bell?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I'm glad you're here." He left before I could respond, leaving me to stew in my guilt. It wasn't him I was here for- but I had to admit that I needed to be here anyway, for both myself and my father.

I changed into my pajamas and laid myself down on the bed I hadn't been in in years. My head raced with the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow, the day I would come face to face with the final pieces of the puzzle. The day I would meet the Cullen family.

**Oooh****, next chapters going to be so much fun! I'll post it just as soon as I can, and promise it to incl****ude the Cullen clan. Bye for now. **


	3. New Meat

**Alright, I'm on an obsessesed sugar-fueled writing spree, so ****quickly ****updated this story becomes. Enjoy!!**

I was lying in a field of sunflowers, completely relaxed. The sky was sapphire blue and the breeze was soft. I looked to my left, smiling at the sight of a playground filled with children. I watched as their parents pushed them on the swing sets, chased them around the slides. They were all so happy. _Life_ was everywhere.

Looking closer, I noticed a tall, dark forest surrounding the sunny field. I sprung to my feet as dozens of vampires, eyes garnet red, crept out from its shadows, surrounding the families. They all just continued to smile and play, waving to them, inviting them forward.

"Stop!!" I screamed to them, "Don't you realize what they are? They're monsters! They're going to kill you! Get away from them!"

They all remained calm, as if they couldn't hear what I was saying, didn't understand what was going on. The vampires moved forward, snarling and baring their teeth.

Then the slaughter began. Blood was everywhere and the only sounds to be heard were ferocious growls and crying children. "No!" my screams became sobs as I realized that they were all dead, and that I didn't save them.

I awoke with a sob, my hands shaking and sweaty. It was just a dream. Only a dream.

I rolled off the bed, letting my feet touch the cold wooden floor. I ran my fingers through my hair and held my head for a moment. Only a dream.

Remembering that my clothes were still packed, I walked over to my suitcase set and selected a simple outfit which consisted of a navy blue sweater and pair of jeans. I walked to the bathroom, taking a minute to assess myself in the mirror. My eyes looked darker than usual, espresso rather than milk chocolate, or maybe it was complexion which had become paler. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and soaked my feet in the tub to relax. I was still a bit on edge from the nightmare- disturbed by its truth.

The kitchen looked extremely underused and was poorly stocked. I managed to wrangle up a few slices of toast and a can of warm soda. I took small bites, trying to draw out the actual drive to school for as long as possible. When I couldn't put it off any longer, I grabbed the set of keys my father had left for me on the dining room table and headed out the door.

The weather was unsurprisingly gloomy, so like London. I felt as if Forks had come to me rather than me relocating halfway across the world only to find the exact same climate. The soft pitter patter of the rain gave me comfort and soothed my nerves. Abnormal as I may be, high school could still be a traumatic experience. No amount of physical prowess could save me from being socially handicapped.

I pulled into the small school parking lot, discovering that I was one of the first to arrive. I made my way to the student office, hoping they had what I was looking for. I'd really love to spend my night pondering homework rather than tracking a clan of vampires back to their layer. There was only so much a girl could get done in one day. Especially if that day was her first at a new school.

The secretary was a plump, aging woman with a kind face. She greeted me warmly, very interested in gathering information on the elusive Swan child. It seemed that everyone in the town had been expecting my arrival. I figured that they were all either extremely bored or _very_ easily fascinated.

She turned to collect my papers from a file cabinet tucked in the corner, and pulled out various folders, accidently dropping them all over the floor. I bent to help her collect them, my eyes focusing on a manila folder labeled "Cullen". I gathered the spilled contents, discreetly training my gaze on the home address listed- 336 Autumn Lane North East, on the outskirts of town.

Within fifteen minutes I had been introduced to another junior who was given strict instructions on showing the newbie around. I noticed a new silver car was now parked outside as he showed me to my first period.

Soon class had started and I found myself being shown to a seat in the riveting class of Personal Finances. Forty eight minutes after that I was stuck in Spanish, followed by a criminally uninteresting lesson in Pre-Calculus. Then came the worst of it all- eternal torment which boiled down to only two words… Physical Education.

It was my least favorite class of all time- I had tried every excuse to get out of it, but nothing ever worked. I was scared I would hurt someone and sick to death of using one thousandth of my physical ability. There were only so many times I could pretend to only be able to bench 69 pounds.

Mr. Tucker, our gym teacher, had arranged for the class to start tag football. Joy. I was assigned to a group with a scrawny chess club looking boy, a deeply emotional poet, a senseless twat of a girl who prattled on about who was dating who, and a very tall sweet-natured girl who went by the name of Angela.

It was beyond beyond pathetic. We were in our third quarter and down thirty points. Mr. Chess Club was out with a sprained ankle and Gossip Girl didn't want to play anymore because she had just gotten her nails done. I had earned the team the few points we had, frustrated that I couldn't put any of my skills to use and wishing I could on one person in particular- a huge, hulking boy who had spent the last forty four minutes staring at me and every other student with an x chromosome.

The whistle blew, dismissing us from class. Angela caught up with my on the way to the cafeteria. She was probably the only person in the school I actually liked so far. She asked me about my classes, wondering if they were going well.

"Pretty smooth sailing so far. I think I'd prefer a less frightening Spanish teacher, but that's only because I'd like to understand what someone is saying when they're yelling at me" I said, picking up a tray and purchasing an egg salad sandwich.

She laughed softly and showed me to her lunch table. I recognized the gossiper from gym and my tour guide from the morning. I chatted with everyone, eased a bit by all of their open friendliness as I learned their names.

My eyes were drawn to the table furthest away from mine, which happened to contain five of the seven Cullens. They all looked supremely bored and completely uninterested in anything that was going on. I noticed their strange golden eyes, growing dark with thirst. I concentrating, focusing my hearing on their conversation.

_"You wouldn't have done anything. I could see that." _It was the small one who spoke, trying to comfort the honey blond male beside her. His head was turned away, as if he no longer wanted to hear her reassurances. She took a deep breath and rose with her tray, exiting the lunchroom. The rest of them remained seated, all staring off in different directions.

Soon it was time for biology. I walked slowly to class, taking in my new surroundings. By the time I had arrived, everyone was seated. The only remaining chair was located directly next to one of the Cullens. The bronze-haired one. I took my seat, eager for class to start… so it could hurry up and finish.

I looked over at him, surprised by the look of pure rage that was etched across his face. He looked utterly demented, balling his hands into fists and shaking his leg in agitation. I recognized that look- hunger. He turned his face away and ceased breathing. _Just try it, vampire. I may have a lot of explaining to do afterwards, but I will definitely win. _

He was clenching his jaw and trying to keep his attention on the teacher. I was grateful for his attempt at resisting, not something I was used to, but was in no mood to try and save the twenty witnesses should he decide to give in. _Watch yourself, Cullen. I'd keep that mouth shut if I were you. _

The class dragged on, each of our bodies tensed throughout its duration- one ready to attack and one ready to defend.

He bolted from the room as soon as the bell rang, leaving me utterly confused. I spent the rest of the day pondering his actions, wondering if he and his family were somehow warned of my arrival or informed of my intentions. Come Hell or high water, I was going to get what I came for.

**Sorry to keep you lovely readers in the dark about just what exactly dear Bella wants so badly, but I think I'll be springing it on you next chapter. 'Till then, happy reading, ****FanFicers (yeah, I just made up that word). Over and out. **


	4. Mission Impossible

_**Finally**_**, a new chapter has arrived. I'm going to join the long list of fanfic authors who lamely spout excuses for not updating in **_**months**_**. Seriously though, it's a pretty good one- this chapter was written a long time ago but was saved to a different computer, one which I do not have access to right now, so I had to **_**re-write it (!!) **_**and I think we can all sympathize with how much that sucks. I was going to drop it, but all the reviews and alerts gnawed at my guilt until finally I decided to just re-do it, no matter how painful. Savor the flavor, everyone- I now present the long-awaited fourth chapter. **

It was now or never. The sky grew darker with each passing moment and the only bit of light left was obstructed by thick clouds. I walked over to my closet and retrieved my black trench coat and a small messenger bag from my top drawer. I dumped the bags contents on my bed, emptying it completely. The phone rang and sprinted towards it, answering before the first ring had ended.

"Hello?" I asked, irritated at the timing. My father's voice responded, inquiring about my plans for the night.

"I think I'm just going to hang out here, finish unpacking my clothes- nothing too strenuous. Maybe watch some TV if I wanna get wild." I pulled the kitchen curtain back, half expecting to see the Cullen coven approaching for ambush. If I was going to succeed, I'd have to be quick, and quiet.

My father accepted my answer and informed me that he wouldn't be home until very late, as he was working on a stack of paper for hunting permits. We said goodnight and I proceeded to head out the door.

The crisp night air refreshed me, focusing me on my goal. I ran swiftly, blowing past the endless trees like a gust of wind, keeping away from the roads and houses.

I stopped a mile from the house, perking my senses. No one seemed to be home and the only pastime I knew of for a vampire was hunting. Rain began to pelt down as I entered the impressively sized house, surprised by it's openness. I quickly swiped the first two levels, finding nothing.

The first door I opened on the third floor was the only bedroom in the house not to contain a bed. I walked over to a huge assortment of neatly organized CDs, throwing them carelessly on the floor one by one, searching. I glanced at a few before tossing them over my shoulder. "Elvis Presley and Neil Diamond? Ew."

Great taste, grandpa."



I let out a frustrated breath and moved on to the next room, an office. There was a large collection of books and paintings, one in particular catching my eye.

Framed in gold and depicted as angels, the three Volturi floated along the clouds as Greek Gods. I let out a low hiss as I stared into their crimson eyes, my lips curling back in disgust. I let my fingers graze over their demonic faces before digging my nails into the canvas and shredding it.

With renewed anger I ransacked the books, breaking a few of the shelves in my impatience. But it was in the top desk drawer that I found what I had been looking for… the diary of Carlisle Cullen. Every aspect of the Volturi recorded, the inner most workings of a vampire laid out in black and white. Priceless.

My hand shook as I held it up to my face, examining the dark leather binding and faded yellow pages. I tucked it safely in my bag, looking back at the disaster of a room. Upon turning around for the door, a deathly white hand collided with my face, sending me staggering backwards a few steps. I raised my head to see the tall, blond Cullen girl standing before me, arms folded neatly across her chest. "Can I help you find something?" she asked cheekily.

"No thanks. I've already got it" I replied before literally throwing the desk at her. It shattered on impact and I used the quick distraction as an opportunity to back hand her sideways into the nearest wall. She quickly recovered and went for my throat, wrapping her hands around my neck and shoving me back. I thrust myself forward, pushing her _through_ the door and, twisting her long golden hair around my right hand, flung her head first into the hallway wall. I quickly made my way down the stairs, only stopping when I nearly ran into the chest of a huge dark-haired male.

"I don't have time for this" I spat, punching him in the jaw with all of the force my body could manage, sending him flying through the glass wall of the living room. "Dammit" I muttered as the remaining Cullen's suddenly appeared. 7 to 1.

The tiny pixie-like girls stepped forward, looking at me but speaking to the others. "See? Told you" she said matter-of-factly, looking down at the bag in my hands.

"Would you like to explain what you're doing raiding my home?" one of them asked- a blond, professionally dressed male. His voice was calm and authoritive.

"Just taking the tour. I _love_ the décor. White on white, very _in _right now" I responded, my hands sarcastically framing the room, as if I were about to take a 

picture. The bronze-haired boy to my left seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, seeming frustrated as he glared at my head.

The male who had spoken to me took a step forward, holding out his hand. "Would you mind returning the diary you took?"

I smiled sweetly, "Not at all." My hands clung tighter to the bag. "Oh wait, yes I would." He took another few steps towards me, as if he planned to quickly snatch it back. Suddenly the other blond hair lunged forward and I spun around to kick him, successfully knocking him to the floor. I placed my foot on his shoulder, pinning him down. "Stay" I commanded, as if speaking to a dog.

He glared up at me in rage, seeming to lose a bit of control. But it was at that moment I suddenly felt calmer, more sluggish and relaxed. I lifted my foot off of him and backed up a step. "Cute trick" I added, looking back to the leader as if a brilliant idea had just struck me. "How about we make a deal? You back off, and I won't kill you. Sound good?" I was either going to get the diary to a safe point where I could study it's contents, or die trying.

"We don't wish to harm you. We only ask that you return what you have taken, and explain your actions" he replied smoothly.

"I've never been one to converse with dead people. I much rather like hitting them."

"You won't win" he stated coolly.

"Yeah? Wanna test that theory?" The big one looked as if he did.

**Thanks for reading! I've been writing like crazy this weekend- I'm expecting the burnout effect any moment now. Alright, 10-4, I'm off to start a new chapter for another one of my stories- and I'm out of Red Bull. Reviews always welcome :)**


End file.
